1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector including a protective member which protects an electric contact portion and which moves to the electric connector and opens the electric contact portion when the electric connector is connected to a target connector portion.
2. Description of the Related Art Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. hei 6-5328 discloses an electric connector for use in an automobile and others. In the electric connector, a window from which a terminal is exposed is formed in a male type connector housing and the window is opened/closed by a protective cover in a male type connector. In the male type connector, the window is closed by the protective cover to protect the terminal when separated from a female type connector, and the protective cover is pushed up by a female type connector housing to open the window and the terminal is exposed when connected to the female type connector.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-171724 discloses an electric connector which has the same configuration as that of the electric connector according to Patent Literature 1 (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. hei 6-5328) and is used in an endoscope and the like. In this electric connector, a circuit board including a contact electrode is arranged in a connector main body, and the circuit board is covered or exposed by advancing and retreating a protective cover. In the connector main body, the protective cover is advanced to cover the circuit board and the contact electric is protected when separated from a target connector, and the protective cover is retreated by the target connector to expose the circuit board and the contact electrode is exposed when connected to the target connector.